The Return: Sequel to Oh My GOD!
by seera-chan
Summary: This is the sequel to Oh My GOD! first chappie up! my summaries suck! R&R! Rated M for future content.


**A/N: Okay! This is the sequel to ****Oh My GOD!**** I hope you like it…**

Chapter 1

**Kagyasho**

"Isn't today a glorious day," my overly cheerful sister asked as she emphasized 'glorious'. "Okay, which 'hot' guy is your boyfriend now," I asked her. She begins to choke on her cereal as I said that. I hit her back so she won't die and she said 'thanks for nothing'. "That's some way to treat the person who just saved your life!" "Well, I wouldn't have begun choking if you wouldn't have made that accusation, _Kagy_," my twin used her nickname for me.

"You know I hate being called that and it's not an accusation. It's the truth. I got called last night and was told you were going out with Trent. I just wanted to hear you say it, _Into me_," I shot back. Geez, she doesn't need to bite my head off… _or_ say that nickname!

Then my sister turns red, "Kagyasho! I am NO prostitute! Now take it back!" I back away as she charges towards me. "Dang, Inume! I never said you were a prostitute! Unless now you're admitting it," I said as I got out my notebook and pen. My sister gasps, "Is this whole thing about the school newspaper? About them saying I'm a slut and a whore? I can't believe you Kagyasho!" then she runs upstairs to her room.

I sigh and go up towards her room. Before I get up there, I hear a slam. I get to her door and ask, "Inume, can we talk?" No answer. I ask again and knock on her door. Still no answer. Then I hear a ripping sound coming from my room. "Oh hell no…" I open the door to my room and I see Inume… trashing my room! "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

She stops suddenly, drops on the thing that once was my bed and starts to cry. "I wish they would just leave me alone about that one thing. It wasn't my fault!" I sit down next to her on my 'bed' and rub her back lightly with my hand. "I know it wasn't your fault. It was Mike's." "Yeah it was! I knew he had a girlfriend before but he told me that they broke up. Then Jenny got all pissed off because I 'stole' her boyfriend!"

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU INUYASHA?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE DOING THIS AGAIN," we heard our mom yelling at 'Inuyasha'. Whoever the hell he is. We decide to go downstairs and we see a man with long white hair and doggish ears like Inume. We see our stressed out mom carrying groceries. Me and Inume try to help but she says, "Kids, go to your rooms NOW!" We begin to go when this Inuyasha person grabs Inume's arm and embraces her. I go to get her away from him for she could barely breathe but he grabbed me and hugged me as well. Mom starts punching him and telling him to let us go. But he wouldn't listen, "Awww, Kagome. Let me see my kids. I mean, after 15 years you'd think you'd let them actually see their father."

"YOU ARE NO FATHER! YOU LEFT 20 MINUTES BEFORE MY WATER BROKE. AND WHEN YOU DID LEAVE, YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT THEM!"

"I was just upset because you weren't wearing your wedding dress. And I now realize that it was my fault. If I hadn't gotten you pregnant, the dress would have fit. But then again, if I hadn't then we wouldn't have these wonderful looking kids," he said creepily as he squeezed us harder.

"Kagome? Inume? Kagyasho? Are you guys here," asked the voice of my Aunt Sango. She walked in and saw what was happening. She got out this huge boomerang and hit Inuyasha over the head with it. Them mom said 'SIT' and he fell to our tiled floor. Me and Inume laugh at it.

"I can't believe after all these years that still makes you laugh. I remember when you guys were four months old and your mother said that and I fell down," he said to Inume and I. "Who are you," I found myself asking. "I am your father. Now, do you have any girlfriends I should know about?" "INUYASHA! THEY'VE ONLY SEEN YOU FOR A FEW MINUTES AND YOU ACT AS THOUGH YOU'VE KNOWN THEM FOREVER! GO AWAY FROM ME AND MY CHILDREN!"

Damn… My mom sounds pissed. What does he mean by 'I am your father'? And why does Mom say he's not? Oh well, I believe Mom more than I'll ever believe him.

**Inume**

Who the HELL is this guy?! He says he's our father but I don't believe it! Even though he looks like me, I don't believe he is our dad! What's his deal anyway? Coming here and harassing us. Oh my god! I still can't breathe. Everything's going black…

**Kagome**

My daughter falls to the floor. "OH MY GOD! INUME!" Kagyasho comes to help her up. "No, no sweetie! She fainted. Keep her head level and lift her legs up. That should help her recuperate… Inuyasha! This is all your fault! You hugged her too tight and scared her so much that she couldn't breathe! Go and leave!"

Inuyasha looks like _he's_ about to faint. "W-what have i-I done," he asked himself. He runs away, leaving tears on the floor. Sango calls the ambulance and they were about to take Inume to the hospital when I demanded to ride in the ambulance with her.

They agreed when they saw my glare. "Oh my god… my baby girl," I whisper as I cry. I pray, "Dear God, please keep my daughter safe. I don't want it to be her time yet. She has a bright future ahead of her and a loving brother. Please. If she's going to be okay, please give me a sign. Amen…"

"Hey, Ms. Higurashi? I'm going to turn on the radio. I thought I might tell you before I do so it won't scare you more that you already are," the guy in the passenger seat told me. "Thank you." He turned the radio on and I heard something wonderful.

"Okay folks. Up next, we're gonna play Elliott Smith's 'Everything's Okay'."

**A/N: well? Oh btw! I do know that this chapter is kinda short. But don't worry! I'll try to make future chapters longer! R&R!**


End file.
